


It's a Date

by parseltonquinq



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, all of them are tbh, baz is smooth af, draco is really gay, harry is a stunner, mclaggen is an asshole, mention of gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parseltonquinq/pseuds/parseltonquinq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His fist connected with McLaggen’s cheek and he groaned when pain exploded in his knuckles. He was awarded with a brief moment of satisfaction before he heard his name being called—Baz—and then he was being shoved into a wall.</p>
<p>Except it wasn’t a wall."</p>
<p>Harry steps in when Draco's being beat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Draco let out a gasp as McLaggen’s fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backward and heard shouts, saw phones being pulled out of pockets and bags, watched as a circle slowly began forming around them. This was a matter of pride now. He knew that Baz would _kill_ him if he found out that Draco had gotten into a fight with McLaggen again, but he couldn’t just let the guy tease him without fighting back. It wasn’t fair.

Shoving away the rational part of his brain, Draco launched himself at the other boy. He knew that McLaggen was stronger than him, but he hoped that he was faster. He knew that he was definitely smarter.

His fist connected with McLaggen’s cheek and he groaned when pain exploded in his knuckles. He was awarded with a brief moment of satisfaction before he heard his name being called—Baz—and then he was being shoved into a wall.

Except it wasn’t a wall.

Because a wall didn’t have toned arms and a heartbeat. And a wall didn’t have worried, then furious green eyes. A wall didn’t whip off his leather jacket before shoving it into Draco’s chest, then stride up to McLaggen and pull back his fist, letting it collide with McLaggen’s nose with a sickening punch. A wall didn’t follow McLaggen down to the concrete, then punch him again before standing and shaking his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

Draco barely registered the fact that Baz was standing beside him, shaking him and asking him if he was okay. He managed to pull his eyes away from the dark-haired boy to see that he was still holding a warm jacket that smelled strongly of smoke and musk. He turned his head to look into Baz’s worried gray eyes and quickly blinked away the confusion, shaking his head to clear his cloudy mind.

“Fuck, Draco, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Draco insisted, bringing a hand to rub his jaw—it still stung from McLaggen’s blow. He looked back over to where the guy stood, looking like an avenging angel.

A blond boy had joined him and was saying something to him, but Draco’s savior obviously wasn’t listening. The boy’s friend shook his head, then carded his fingers through his curly golden hair before glancing over toward where Baz and Draco stood. Blue eyes met Draco’s before widening when they landed on Baz.

“Get outta here,” the blond friend was saying, shooing at people to leave. “The excitement’s over, go SnapChat it or whatever. Come on, get going.”

McLaggen carefully pushed himself up before quickly scooting away from the dark-haired guy. He looked absolutely terrified. The dark-haired guy was glaring at him and didn’t look away from McLaggen until he limped over to a car and drove away. Then it was just the four of them standing in a parking lot behind a diner.

Draco realized he owed the guy a thank-you—and that he was still holding his jacket. He cleared his throat and approached the dark-haired guy. Brilliant green eyes met his and Draco felt his heart skip a beat—eyes like that should be illegal. He offered him a tentative smile.

“Uh, thanks for doing that,” he said. “You really didn’t have to.”

The guy smiled, a lopsided smile that seemed to be his only imperfection, then chuckled. “I didn’t _have_ to, but you’d be pulp right now if I hadn’t.”

Draco laughed humorlessly. “That… is probably true.” He coughed and hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Still… you don’t even know me and you did that. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” he rumpled his hair and turned toward Draco. “Does that happen often?” Draco must have looked confused because he clarified. “You know, getting into fights with guys twice your size.”

“Oh,” if Draco wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. “No, not often. Just with McLaggen—he’s an ass.”

“Seems like it,” the guy agreed. “I heard what he was saying to you before you cussed him out.”

“Oh.” McLaggen had been teasing Draco about being gay, about how he didn’t want Draco changing in the same room as him during P.E. because he didn’t want Draco, whom he called ‘Fairy,’ ‘perving’ on he and his friends. “Well, uh…”

The dark-haired guy shook his head. “You don’t need to explain or defend yourself or anything, don’t worry. I just wanted to let you know that he’s a homophobic dickwad.” The guy grinned suddenly. “I wish he knew he just got beat up by a ‘fairy’.”

Draco’s eyes widened, then he laughed. He truly laughed. It hurt his jaw, but he couldn’t help it. “Oh god, he’d throw a _fit!_ ” Draco beamed at the other guy, who was smiling too.

Then he realized. This guy was _gay_. Draco had a _chance_. Unless that blond guy was his boyfriend. Draco glanced over at the blond friend, then grinned when he realized he was flirting shamelessly with Baz, who looked quite pleased. Baz was twirling a lock of the guy’s hair around his forefinger and was leaning against a wall. It was obvious that the blond guy was flustered, but loving it.

Draco looked back toward the dark-haired boy, then down at his hands, suddenly feeling rather nervous. It was then he realized he was still holding his jacket. His face flushed and he quickly held it out toward him.

“Oh, sorry, I just realized I was still holding this!” He cleared his throat and as the other guy took his jacket back, their fingers brushed. He felt a tingle go up his arm simply from that innocent contact. “I’m Draco, by the way.”

“Harry.” He shrugged the jacket on and Draco tried not to watch the stretch and shift of his muscles—if he stared, it wasn’t his fault. Harry’s shirt was like a second skin. If Harry noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Thanks again,” Draco said.

“It’s really no problem,” Harry said with an easy smile. “I should probably give you my number… you know, just in case you find yourself about to get pummeled again.”

“Good idea,” Draco said, hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. At least his voice wasn’t as shaky as his knees. “Um, maybe I could thank you for this by getting you a milkshake?” Draco gestured toward the diner.

Harry grinned and rumpled his hair. “That sounds perfect, actually.”

“It’s a date,” Draco said, then his eyes quickly widened. “I mean, I didn’t mean to say—it doesn’t have to—not like _that_ —”

Harry laughed and linked his arm through Draco’s. “No, you’re right. It’s a date.”


End file.
